Red Like Roses
by Blade of AwE
Summary: Ruby Rose, otherwise known as Little Red, had always dreamt of being swept up by a gallant knight in shining armour, but this is not what she expected. The boy she was swept up by had no armour, and barely came close to being a knight. But for her, he didn't need armour. He didn't need to prove himself, because he already had. Unconventional shippings. Set during episode 4 and on.
1. The First Step

**A/N: This is kind of a new ship idea, but here. It may be part one of a series if I feel like continuing it, or you guys do.**

**But anyway, Red Like Roses, unoriginal name, unconventional shippings, and mild profanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

It was a bright sunny day on the day the teams were to be created. _Every_ student was excited about it, even people that were antisocial like the faunus student Velvet Scarlatina. Because today was the day they received their teams for the next four years. Today was the day they were partnered up, and today was the day they proved their worth in battle. It was no exception for the younger students like Ruby Rose, either.

"-So, Yang?" She asked her older sister, opening her locker. Yang filled the clips on her gauntlets before looking up at her.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Yang said, standing up and testing out her gauntlets again. Ruby pulled out her scythe from the locker.

"You want to be on a team with me?" Ruby asked outright. Yang gave it her best not to facepalm at the question. She sighed instead.

"Ruby, shouldn't you try and be social, and open your circle of friends more than just me? I mean, it'd be cool if we were on a team, but you should meet other people." Yang said walking towards her little sister. Ruby groaned, dropping her shoulders.

"You sound just like Dad!" Ruby complained. Yang smiled warmly.

"What I'm trying to say, Ruby, is that you aren't exactly the social type. You need to talk to people some more." Yang explained, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Well, today, I won't have to worry about that! Because today, I let this baby do the talking..." Ruby said, running a hand up her scythe. Yang chuckled and grinned again, playfully knocking her sisters shoulder.

"Alright, tough gal. We can talk about this later, but now we have to get to the cliffs." Yang walked towards the door, past Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune who was stuck to a locker by Pyrrha's spear. Ruby dropped her shoulders once again, following after her sister.

* * *

"Now, I know all of you have heard talk of teams being formed, and I'm here to put an end to that rumour." Professor Ozpin began. "You will have teams, but you will not form them. Step onto a launch pad, and you will be shot off into the forest. Once there, the first person you make eye contact with is your partner. Then, you will head out into the forest and look for a temple. Then, you must collect a relic."Ozpin took a break to take a sip of his coffee.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked, looking among the small group of students. Only Jaune raised his hand. "Good."

And with his comment, the first student was launched off at the opposite end.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune asked. Ozpin tiredly turned his attention to the blonde boy. Blake was launched.

"Yes?" Ozpin asked, taking another sip.

"How are we supposed to land?" Jaune asked, awkwardly laughing. Beside him, Ruby ws launched.

"With your landing strategy, of course." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, but which one? Did you hand out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked. Ozpin shook his head. Yang was launched

"No." And with Ozpin's final comment, Jaune was launched.

Ruby soared freely through the air, cheering as she did. Until she hit a crow.

"No, birdy!" She screamed as she wiped it off of her cloak. Fortunately, it regained its senses and began to fly again. Ruby, however, did not. She lost her balance and thought process and soar helplessly through the air, bound to knock into something.

She struggled to grab her scythe, reaching backwards helplessly. She grabbed at it continuously, barely skimming it. She dared a forwards and at the trees she would hit if she didn't do something quickly. She got closer and closer to an out sticking branch, but she finally grabbed the scythe, quickly turning it into the sniper form of it.

She blasted it downwards, propelling her into the air. She would've have given a sigh of relief if she weren't still in survival mode. She regained her form, firing round after round as she got lower and lower to the ground, her speed rapidly decreasing.

Not too far from her was somebody else, who had had a much smoother landing. He had used his two pistols, the Jade Dragons, which had blades on the front ends to slide down a tree. He had heard the gunshots coming from Ruby's weapon, and immediately thought that somebody required assistance. He hurried himself in the direction of the gunshots, worrying the Grimm might have been closer than he imagined.

He slid under a branch, and jumped over a fallen tree, until he reached a small clearing with one girl in it. He eyed the girl suspiciously. Her cloak, which was red and black, looked too much like the colours of Grimm to him. He raised the Jade Dragons and walked towards her suspiciously.

"Grimm or human?" He asked, resting his fingers on the triggers. Ruby turned quickly, raising her scythe.

"Human!" Ruby shouted, pointing it at him. He smiled, lowering his Jade Dragons.

"I guess that makes us partners." He walked towards her and offered her his hand. "I'm Lie. Lie Ren."

"Ruby Rose!" She shook his hand, a smile on her face. He smirked a little, taking his hand back, and walking forwards. She ran up alongside him, remaining quiet. She knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her. But he already liked her. With Nora chattering in his ear all the time, it was nice to have someone to talk to that wouldn't annoy him.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Nora and all, but she was sometimes crazy to know. But Ruby didn't like the silence too much. It usually meant that someone didn't like her, except for Weiss, who would always be loud about disliking her. Or at least as loud as someone like Weiss could be.

But Ruby still didn't like the silence at all. She felt like if they were to be partners for the next four years, she should at least get along with him.

"So, Lie- are you okay if I call you that?" She asked quickly.

"No. I prefer Ren." He said, turning his head to face her.

"Oh okay, Ren. Anyways, what school did you go to before this one?" Ruby asked.

"I went to Sanctum." He told her, resting a hand on one of the Jade Dragons for good measure.

"Oh. Cool!" She smiled and practically skipped along happily. Now, she was reminding him too much of Nora.

"Mhmm. What about you?" He asked. She stopped skipping, but kept the smile.

"I went to Signal. My uncle Qrow taught me there, and I was even better than my older sister, Yang!" She tried hard not to make it sound like she was bragging. He smirked.

"That's impressive, Ru." He said, not exactly realizing he just gave her a nickname.

"Ru?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Did I say Ru? I'm sorry. I meant to say Ruby." He apologized. She giggled.

"It's fine! I like the sound of Ru!" She cheered. He smiled before they came to a clearing. This clearing had nothing in it, but a huge stone ruin. In the stone ruin was a collection of pillars, and on those pillars were a collection of statues shaped like chess pieces. On the opposite side of the clearing, two more figures emerged; Yang and Nora.

Ruby gasped when she saw her sister, and smiled. She waved her arms ferociously across the way, hoping to gain the attention of her older sibling.

"Yang! Yang!" She shouted. Ren winced at his new partner's screaming.

"Why the need to yell?" He asked, cupping his ears. She looked at him, and silenced herself.

"Oops. Sorry, heh." She giggled nervously. He shook his head and smiled again.

"Don't worry about it, Ru. It's just that my friend, Nora-"

"RUBY! RUBY!" From across the clearing, Yang waved her arms like Ruby did, and Nora bounced up and down beside her, trying to get Ren's attention. Ren waved, sighing. Ruby waved back. Suddenly, Ruby ran forward, and so did Nora and Yang.

Ren just sighed again.

"This is going to be difficult..."


	2. I Still Don't Think

**Chapter 2: I Still Don't think...**

**A/N: Well, I hadn't expected to gain so many followers and favorites on my first chapter, so I consider myself lucky. So thank you guys.**

**Guest: Thanks, I try my best.**

** : That's what this next chapter's for, my friend.**

**Shiranai Atsune: You'll see.**

**Theonekidnobodylikes: Yeah, I didn't like how there's only ever Ruby x Weiss, so I thought I'd break the chain. And by the way, I like you.**

**SpikyObject: Heheh.**

* * *

Ren sighed and walked forward as the three girls ran towards one another. Ren still couldn't believe his luck. Whether it was good luck, or bad luck was yet to be decided. While Ruby and Yang embraced happily, Nora continued towards him. As she did so, she made a weird sound that Ren automatically recognized from their chat earlier.

"You know, Nora, I still don't think-" Before he could finish his sentence, she tackled him.

"Ren!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "We have so much to talk about!" Ren wasn't too excited about that. When Nora would talk to you, it would be nearly impossible to understand what she was saying. But fortunately, it hadn't been too long a day for her to do too much. Or so he thought.

"So, Ren! First, I was launched through the forest and I was all, wooshoo!" She began, "And then I thought 'Well, I'm flying through the air! Why not have fun?' So I did a bunch of back flips and front flips and side flips and-"

"Are there any more types of flips past back flips?" He asked, showing a smile. She tilted her head in thought, her arms still around his neck. By now, her feet were off the ground, and he was lifting her.

"Hmm... Yes! There's-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Nora." Ren stated.

"Oh!" She giggled, uncoiling her arms from around him. She dropped to the ground, and looked up at him.

"You know, Ren. It's a shame we're not partners, but it's cool that you are with Ruby!" Nora cheered, getting all giddy. Ren looked her in the eye, confused.

"How did you know-?"

"Her name? Oh, Yang told me about her!" Nora said, pointing at Yang. Yang and Ruby were now talking, and Ren smiled as he unknowingly looked Ruby up and down. Nora, however, saw him doing so.

"So, you have a crush on Ruby?" Her question took him completely by surprise, and he began to blush as he looked down at her.

"Why are you so content on finding me a girlfriend, Nora?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Because, Ren, I am!" She said, giving a small laugh. "You deserve a girlfriend, you know?"

Suddenly, her laughing was cut short by a loud high pitched scream.

"Did you hear that, Ruby? Some girl is in trouble!" Yang shouted to her little sister.

* * *

A distance away, Weiss had a problem of her own. Her partner, for the next four years, was Jaune Arc. And since he insisted on being the leader of their partnership, she had to let him. Otherwise it would be him hitting on her twice as much as he was already doing. And his 'survival instinct' told him to head straight for the cave...

Of course, Jaune's survival instinct was terrible and he lead himself and Weiss directly into a Death Stalker nest. Jaune, had so foolishly grabbed the stinger of the Stalker and forced Weiss to flee. She ran out of the cave, faster than she ever had. Well, not faster than she ever had but... You get the point.

"Weiss! Weiss, don't leave me, please!" Jaune screamed. She groaned, finding it hard not to leave him.

"Whatever you do Jaune, don't-!" But her comment came too late, as the Death Stalker flung him across the sky, and off into the distance.

"Let go." Weiss groaned yet again, getting into her pre-battle stance.

"Stay calm, Weiss... Even breaths." She inhaled deeply, and exhale.

"Foot forward." She put a foot forward, but made a sound of disgust.

"Ugh, not that forward." She moved it a tad backwards. Her stance, however, was disrupted as the Stalker jabbed it's stinger at her. She fortunately flipped away. The Stalker repositioned itself as Weiss' rapier changed its Dust element automatically, switching it to ice. She waited for it to jab again, and when it did she stabbed the rapier into the ground. Ice formed out of the ground in front of her, keeping the stinger in place.

She remained emotionless as she paced her breaths again, flying forward and jumping upwards as she sliced at the hide between the stinger and the tail. The Stalker roared out in pain, and it smacked Weiss away with a claw. She flew through the air, smashing into trees as she went.

She screamed in pain and agony as her dress got caught on a branch.

* * *

Pyrrha raised her rifle as she ran alongside Blake, hearing yet another scream.

"Somebody really needs our help, Blake!" Pyrrha shouted to her partner as they came to a

clearing. The came to a stop. Pyrrha scanned the area for anything while Blake listened intensely.

"I can't hear anything else..." Blake stated, as Pyrrha lowered her rifle.

Suddenly, a large feather dropped from the sky, directly in front of them. Pyrrha looked shocked, but Blake knew exactly what it was.

"Nevermore... Pyrrha, we have to find the temple. Now." Blake said, looking upwards. Perched on the giant tree above them, a Nevermore scanned the landscape. Pyrrha also looked up, and would have gasped if Blake hadn't put her hand over Pyrrha's mouth.

"Quiet. We'd need a full team to take that thing down." Blake whispered, as she slowly crept away with Pyrrha.

* * *

Ren, Ruby, Yang and Nora all looked at one another as there was another scream.

"Someone is definitely in trouble out there!" Yang shouted, pointing in the direction of the scream.

"Agreed..." Ren said, pulling out his Jade Dragons. Nora pulled out her hammer, maybe a bit too excitedly. Yang's gauntlets reformed over her hands, and Ruby grabbed her scythe. Yang, actually, was the one to lead the charge as she ran forward.

Behind her, Ruby followed, then Ren and then Nora.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems the last partnership has been formed..." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee. Glinda watched the tablet over his shoulder. She saw Blake and Pyrrha, slowly walking through the forest.

"Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos? I wonder how they'll work out." Glinda commented. Ozpin swiped his hand across the screen, and the image changed to Weiss, who was still stuck in the tree.

"Where is Weiss Schnee's partner?" Glinda asked. Suddenly, the screen showed a Death Stalker crashing through the trees. Glind gasped, and watched in horror as it grabbed Weiss with a pincer.

"Ozpin..." She warned. He nodded, knowing the dangers if they didn't somehow get involved.

They weren't supposed to, but they would anyway to ensure that they didn't lose a student. And to make sure some kids lost a friend. Ozpin set his coffee down, handed the tablet to Glinda and drew his sword.

"Wait! Something's happening!" Glinda said, turning the tablet towards him. He turned his head to look at the tablet, and witness as Yang, Ruby, Ren and Nora came from the woods, and began attacking it. Yang jumped from the ground and punched the pincer holding Weiss, and it dropped the girl.

"Well, that's certainly an unseen output." Ozpin said, sheathing his sword, and grabbing his coffee. The two watched on, Ozpin slowly drinking it.

* * *

"Give it everything you've got!" Ruby shouted, mounting the front end of the scythe into the ground and firing round after round into the Stalker's thick shell. Nora's hammer quickly transformed into a grenade launcher, and she smiled as she pulled the trigger over and over. Yang stood on top of the Stalker, avoiding it's jabs and smacks of it's claws, drawing it's attention from the others. Weiss, however, had nearly been snapped in half, and was lying on her front, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Get up!" She heard a voice. She shook her head, as tears and sweat dripped from her face.

"What are you doing? Get up!" She slowly looked up to see Ren, looking in her direction, firing his pistols at the Stalker. She shook her head again, wondering if she was actually dead and imagining this all.

"Weiss! Get up!" Another voice yelled, before she was suddenly swept up. For a second, there was nothing underneath her, then she felt ground again. Weiss immediately collapsed, and fell onto her back. She looked upwards and saw Ruby staring down at her. Weiss would've spat something, but she fully blacked out.


	3. That's What A Sloth Sounds Like

**Chapter 3: ...What a Sloth Sounds Like**

**Shiranai Atsune: I never thought about any of the partners matching up like that, and thanks for pointing that out!**

** : How crazy did you think this'd be?**

**Thatonekidnobodylikes: I do not know about Jaune and Weiss yet, but I will keep it in mind.**

**TweekinTinkaToy: Yeah, I'm a bit of a shipster (shipping hipster) and I don't like Ruby/Weiss too much, I had to think of something that suits my standards.**

**Deadly Animals Are Cute: 1st off, I love how your image is a spider. Found that too ironic, considering your name. And 2nd, when I thought of the ways Ruby and her partner could meet, not too many ideas came to my mind, so...**

**Guest: Yeah, thinking back on it it seemed a bit odd a thing to have in there. I'll maybe fix that up, or make it something a little bit less... Weird.**

**EternalShadowSage: I will try my best to live up to your expectations, and honestly I have the entire story mapped out. I hope that you will enjoy what this story has in store for you.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

When Weiss woke again, she found everything had worsened from when she had first blacked out. Instead of just the Death Stalker, there was a giant bird flying around overhead, and two huge snakes slithering around.

But hey, at least Jaune was there.

* * *

Earlier, when it had just been Ruby, Ren, Nora and Yang, the Stalker wouldn't go down. Weiss, still knocked out, was useless at the time.

"How much does this thing take?" Yang shouted to Ruby, hopping from treetop to treetop. She landed on a branch, and fired a flare at the Stalker's tail. The Stalker roared in pain, and swiped it's tail at Yang.

She jumped up, barely avoiding the tail as the Stalker swiped at her again. This time, it clipped her feet and knocked her over.

"Whoa!" Yang fell downwards, making sure her Aura was up so she wasn't hurt. Ruby watched as her sister fell, before Ren was knocked into her. She hit her head on a tree, and the two of them fell over. Ren practically sat on her lap, dumbfounded and out of it. Ruby, who was feeling awkward, tried to push Ren off of her, but failed. She wasn't strong enough.

The only one still capable of fighting was Nora, who was firing away at the Stalker like a psychopath. She laughed happily as another shot hit the Stalker's face. It reared up, and threw its stinger at her as fast as it could. Her mouth, and smile, dropped open as it came straight for her.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the searing, inevitable pain. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Pyrrha holding the stinger back with her shield. Nora gasped in excitement at Pyrrha, but she didn't exchange the look as she struggled against holding the stinger back. Nora realized that she was struggling, and jumped out of the way. Pyrrha gave away, and retracted her shield to her body.

The Stalker raised it's stinger again, preparing to stab at Pyrrha, but something else stopped it.

A rope wrapped around the tail of the Stalker, and on the end of the rope was a pistol. Pyrrha moved away, and Blake yanked her weapon back to her. Pyrrha raised her spear, and Blake's weapon transformed back into a katana.

At the base of the tree, Yang finally fell next to Ruby and Ren. She was dazed, much like Ren, but the difference was she came to before Ren. She shook her head, and lifted it off the ground as she looked at her incapacitated sister struggling against Ren's weight. She snickered.

"Who's your friend?" Yang teased, lifting Ren off of her sister.

"Quiet, you." Ruby said, fighting a blush as she stood up. Yang looked at Ren, and slapped him once with her bare palm. Within seconds, he regained his senses. His right cheek was a bit red from where she slapped him, but other than that he was fine.

"W-what happened...?" Ren asked, as Yang set him back down. She looked down at her gauntlets, and reloaded them with a full clip.

"You were knocked aside, and you fell on my sister so she couldn't get up." Yang said. But before he could respond, she jumped right back into the action alongside Blake and Pyrrha. Ren, instead, turned to Ruby.

"Is that what happened?" He asked. She nodded, tilting her head down and scratching her arm.

"Yeah." She said, avoiding making eye contact. Ren didn't seem to notice her awkwardness, and just grabbed his Dragons. The battle was still raging on with the Stalker, and only they were impartial. Ren loaded his dual pistols, before literally jumping back into the fight.

Ruby watched as he did so, and followed suit.

"So, any plans?" Blake asked Yang, dodging another swipe of a claw.

"I have nothing!" Yang shouted back. But before anybody else could say anything, Ren was back in the battle. He leapt over a swipe, and yet another one as he landed on top of the Stalker.

It roared angrily and batted itself on the head, trying to hit him. But he kept dodging. He ran up to the front of the head, raised one of his dragons, and-

It knocked him off. This time, he didn't knock into Ruby, but instead was knocked into the forest. He flew through trees, and into trees, before he came to a slow skid on the ground. He felt blood dripping from his cheek, but he just laid there, not moving.

But back at the location of the Stalker, Ruby had gotten an idea. She quickly turned her head to Pyrrha and Blake.

"Hey! You two think you can distract it?" Ruby asked. Pyrrha nodded, and Blake did as well before she was almost smacked again.

"Yang, Nora! The three of us will go up there and pound it when it's distracted, alright?" She commanded. Nora nodded, her grenade launcher turning into a hammer. Yang nodded as well, bashing the Ember Celica together. Blake looked at her partner, her weapon turning into it's cleaver form.

"Ready!" Blake yelled, this time deflecting a claw and bashing it back. Pyrrha's weapon transformed in her hands, into her rifle. She fired a few shots at the Stalker's face, trying to hit it in an eye. She fired one shot, but it just bounced off the thick armour as the Stalker shook to attack her partner.

Pyrrha let loose another bullet, this one hitting right next to the eye. And then a last shot, which hit the Stalker in the eye.

It roared in pain, and quickly knocked Pyrrha off her feet, which let the others continue with the plan. Yang was the first to run forward, raising her fist and hitting the Grimm scorpion in another eye. Ruby followed, and swung Crescent Rose into an eye, and then Nora ran up with her hammer, gave one powerful swing, and-

Boom. An actual explosion right there, which knocked the Stalker into the woods, on its backside.

Everyone was confused, except for Nora who was beaming.

"Yay!" Nora cheered, offering a high five to Ruby. But Ruby just looked at her, wide eyed.

"What just happened?" She asked. Nora shrugged.

"I did what I had to!" She told Ruby, before running into the woods to where Ren was. While she did that, the others just peered through the crashed trees to see the Stalker, which was knocked on its back. Whether it was dead or not was yet to be decided. Ruby just shook her head, pushing the questions aside.

The rest of them took a small break, revelling in the fact that they had just won... If they won. Pyrrha reloaded her rifle, along with Blake who reloaded her own weapon. Ruby sat down and crossed her legs, taking a minute to breath. Yang just walked over to the still unconscious Weiss, and threw the princess over her shoulder.

She set Weiss down next to Ruby, before taking a seat herself.

"Well, captain, what do we do now?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at her sister questionably.

"Captain?" Ruby said. Yang smirked, and chuckled.

"I was kidding, Ruby." She explained. She brought her knees to her chest, and looked over at Weiss, who was snoring away.

"Well, shouldn't we just head to the temple?" Ruby suggested. Yang nodded, and patted her sister on the back.

"Alright. Let's go." Yang sat up, and picked Weiss back up. Ruby jumped up, and picked Crescent Rose up before condensing it and putting it away. Blake and Pyrrha seemed to notice, and nodded towards one another before following behind them.

Ruby took one last glance at the Death Stalker, before turning her head to look at Ren and Nora.

Ren was regaining consciousness, and Nora was standing above him patiently. Ruby couldn't help but pause and watch on as Ren raised his head to see Nora. He nearly screamed out in surprise.

"Ren!" She shouted, jumping down and hugging him again. Ruby just giggled as Ren writhed in pain.

"Argh, uh, Nora?" He worked out, curling his hands into fists.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking him in the eye. He unravelled her arms from around him. He took a second to breathe before he spoke again.

"You were kind of constricting me." He explained, rubbing his neck. She just giggled, sitting next to him.

Ruby smiled and walked towards the two of them, the others following behind her. She stepped over a large branch that Ren had broken when he went flying. Ruby stopped in front of them, and offered Ren a hand.

"We should get going." She said. He took her hand and stood.

"Yes, we should." He agreed.

* * *

"Whatever you do Jaune, don't-!" But her comment came too late, as the Death Stalker flung him across the sky, and off into the distance.

"Let go." Weiss groaned yet again, getting into her pre-battle stance.

But Jaune flew through the air once again, still not knowing how to land. And quite frankly he was in a lot of pain from being whipped around by the Stalker.

_Oh, what do I do what do I do?_, He thought desperately, _Aiming for a river didn't exactly work, and I doubt I could get lucky enough to land in a tree again..._

But then the idea popped into his head almost immediately. He watched as the ground approached quicker and quicker, before he slapped his left wrist. His shield popped out, and he brought his knees up to his chest and stabbed the shield into a tree.

It worked much too well. He came to a stop, which still hurt a lot, but not as much as him crashing into the ground. Fortunately, there was a branch beneath him that he fell onto. His shield collapsed into its wrist form, and he caught his breath as he sat there. His right leg dangled over the side of the branch, and he hung his arm over his other leg.

He looked up, and noticed in front of him was a large clearing. And in that clearing was a huge stone temple, with pillars. And on those pillars were little statues.


End file.
